


Love knows no age

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - M/M/M, age gap, au where this is the norm for soceity, possesive Stiles, uncle/ nephew incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids teacher gives Peter self  esteem issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love knows no age

**Author's Note:**

> So this fictions was inspired by ( stolen from) a Seventh Heaven episode where the twin's teacher thinks Eric is their grandfather 
> 
> Peter calls Stiles 'bitch' but it is a consensual term of endearment 
> 
> Peter is 42  
> Derek is 34  
> Stiles is 26 he was 21 when the triplets were born  
> The youngest baby James is 4months old  
> The sheriff was 25 when Stiles was born and 46 when the triplets were born  
> Sheriff is 51

Peter was on his way to pick up the kids from school, usually Stills did it and then Peter would mind(play with) James while Stiles got a break from being in the house all day but today James had a check up ( stop worrying Babies get check ups all the time) so Peter was doing it.

He parked the car and went to retrieve his offspring. He went to Ms Blake's classroom and was greeted by his smiling monsters " Papa, where's Daddy " He scooped Nick into his arms " James had a doctors appointment remember?"

A brunette came over to the group  
"Hello I'm ms Blake "  
"Peter Hale "  
He shook hands with the teacher  
"Ah so you're the infamous 'Papa' ,the children talk about you all the time "  
"Do they ?"

the children chose that moment to butt in  
"Yep we told her about the time you got your foot stuck in a mouse trap "  
Nicholas grinned  
"And the time you ate the soap thinking it was cheese "  
Maria laughed  
" And the time you frightened away the monster under my bed"  
Carrie smiled .

Ms Blake smiled  
"It's so nice to see the bond between children and their grandparents"

The children nearly fell over laughing.

*****  
"Guys I'm home"  
Stiles shouted walking in the door with baby carrier in hand.  
The triplets were doing their homework at the kitchen table  
" Hey kiddos where Papa?"  
" In his room, said he didn't feel too good"

 

Stiles found his eldest mate lying on their bed with his arms over his face .  
"Alpha"  
Stiles whined as he straddled Peter  
"What's wrong? "

Peter tried to move him but Stiles wouldn't budge, he instead leaned over and placed kisses along his alpha's collarbone

"Peter I can't help if you don't tell me "  
"She thought I was their grandfather, I'm old enough to be a grandfather!" 

Stiles frowned and tried to tug Peter's arm from his face but the alpha wouldn't relent. "Peter, Alpha,that's bullshit you aren't old enough to be a grandfather "  
"If I wasn't in this relationship I'd be a granduncle"  
"Your eight years older than Derek, that is strange circumstances and don't you ever mention not being in this relationship again."  
"Your father became a grandfather when he was four years older than I am now" "Because I was 21 when the kids were born, I couldn't even legally drink when the were conceived, now stop this, you have a least another decade before you get old and at least two before you start looking old, the teacher thought you were a grandfather because the kids call you 'Papa' and I may have told her you were."

Peter sat up so fast he narrowly avoided headbutting Stiles who had scrambled off his lap and sat down by feet. 

"You did what!"  
" I told her you were Derek's father" "WHY!?"  
"Because the last time Derek picked up the kids she flirted with him and I didn't want her flirting with you, either of you" "Awww poor Bitch, did you think the mean lady would steal your alphas?"

Peter made his way down the bed and licked into Stiles' pouty mouth.  
"No one could ever take us away" 

***** 

Derek came home late that night and Stiles was trying to persuade the kids to go to bed.

"Come on guys, Pop won't be home till really late, I promise I' ll send him in when he gets back."  
" No need" 

He scooped the small children easily and scent marked them as they squealed. He carried them to bed and made his way back to kitchen.

He hated working late, he knows that the kids wouldn't sleep without scent marking all family members and that James gets difficult and fussy when he smells the kids distress, hell, even he won't sleep without at least his mates' shirts and he couldn't get through a workday without a phone call. 

Stiles leapt on him when he arrived. "Alpha, I need your help"  
"What did you break?"  
"Peter"  
"You broke peter?!"  
"Unintentionally. You know the kids teacher?" "The creepy one who hit on me that inspired a jealous/possessive rant?" 

He picked toys around the couch  
"Yes, well I may have told her that Peter was your father when she made a comment on his ass thus insinuating he was too old for her but She said to him that he was the kid's grandfather and now he has developed a complex, using my dad as an example, and started to say "If I wasn't in this relationship" and I tried to fix it and He said that it's okay and then changed the topic to my abandonment issues"

Derek twisted Stiles so he was facing him instead of hanging off his shoulder. He went into their bedroom. He threw Stiles on the bed next to Peter

"You both have issues and so do I, you helped me with mine and I help you with yours both of you have abandonment issues but you are perfect, the kids adore, I adore you and now we are going to have hot rough makeup sex that grandfathers couldn't do "  
And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I am from Ireland so I don't rightly know the American school system but the kids are five so put them in whatever grade five year olds are in
> 
> scattered black roses on tumblr


End file.
